Destino Retornable
by WALIXELA
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. El destino de Hermione es alterado por poderes superiores. Es enviada a le era de los Merodeadores donde es Hermione Potter, la sangre pura, hermana gemela fraterna de James Potter. Aún retiene los recuerdos de Hermione Granger, y está determinada a cambiar el destino de su hermano. Universo Alterno, M por violencia y lenguaje etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola aquí les traigo esta extraordinaria historia**

**Primerio que todo quiero aclarar que la historia no es mía yo solamente intento hacer una traducción AUTORIZADA de una historia que pienso vale la pena leer. el titulo original es _"Roundabout Destiny" de MaryRoyale.__  
_**

**_Segundo, aclaración que va para toda la historia. Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son de J. K. Rowling y si en caso hay un personaje nuevo le pertenecería a MaryRoyale._**

**_aclarado todo espero que les guste y por favor comenten _**

* * *

**Los Gemelos Potter**

**Prologo**

Pudo haber sido la batalla final, o puede ser que solo haya sido cualquier otra batalla, honestamente no lo sabía. Estaba cansada, muy cansada. Parpadeo, el humo provocaba que le lloraran los ojos_. ¿En dónde estaban? _ Empuño fuerte su varita y se deslizo de un lugar cubierto al siguiente. Encontró un destello de cabello anaranjado, un color vivo que destacaba contra el obscuro suelo del campo de batalla, se movió rápido hacia la figura y le dio vuelta. _¡Oh Ron!_ Cerró sus ojos que miraban al vacío y lágrimas cayeron sobre la fría piel de su rostro. Lo tuvo que dejar pues así lo demandaba el campo de batalla, no se podía quedar en un lugar mucho tiempo. No era seguro. Regreso al lugar que Ginny, Neville y Luna utilizaban para cubrirse.

"Lo siento Ginny", Jadeó cuando regresó. Ginny sacudió su cabeza, una mueca de negación en su boca. No podía llorar en este momento. No podría pelear si no podía ver,

"¿En dónde está Harry?" La voz de Ginny sonaba angustiada. Hermione sacudió su cabeza

"No lo sé… No lo sé" susurro

Su pequeño grupo peleo valientemente, pero eventualmente los acorralaron. Ginny conjuro sobriamente maleficio tras maleficio, sus labios apretados formando una línea, sus ojos flamantes de odio contra los mortífagos que los rodeaban, Neville y Luna fueron valientes. Vio miedo un sus ojos pero pelearon sin importar como terminarían. De repente el campo de batalla se deslizó alrededor de ella sintió que lo estaba observando desde un punto superior. Se podía ver a ella misma, peleando como la leona de Gryffindor que era: feroz y fuerte. Una voz que vino de todos lados y ningún lado se escuchó alrededor de ella.

"_Lo que el mal a forjado_

_Necesita ser desecho;_

_El balance restaurado y la victoria ganada._

_Un sacrificio debe ser hecho_

_Para el beneficio de todos_

_Restaura el alma a su lugar apropiado."_

Un maleficio había sido lanzado, y Hermione se vio a si misma atrapada por la blanca luz cegadora. Podía escuchar los ecos de la batalla alrededor de ella y de repente se sintió caer… y caer.

* * *

"¡Hermione! ¡Lo siento!" Una voz lloraba a su lado. "Por favor no mueras. Lo siento mucho. ¡No fue mi intención!"

Se agitó, pero cuando movió sus ojos la agonía estallo. Gritó de dolor, y hubo un sollozo y luego el sonido de pisadas corriendo. Hermione no podía abrir los ojos. Dolía mucho. Se sintió flotar en un obscuro mar de terciopelo negro.

"¿Hermione? ¿Cariño? ¿Puedes escucharme?" Había una voz gentil llamándola por su nombre, y unas manos frescas y gentiles sobre su frente. Ella conocía esa voz ¿Cierto?, trató de moverse para responder y gimió de dolor "Shh… cariño shhh va estar bien."

"Tranquila, princesa, te tengo" dijo una voz más grave, y sintió como la levantaban cada vez más alto, pero el dolor en su cabeza se hizo exponencialmente peor hasta que se dejó caer en una entumecida negrura.

Cuando Hermione despertó, se encontró mirando al dosel de una cama grande. Parecía desconocido y a la vez familiar. Luchó por sentarse, pero el movimiento la mareo y termino agitada en un orinal que se encontraba convenientemente al lado de su cama, pisadas se acercaron corriendo, Hermione levanto la vista del orinal con ojos turbios. Había un niño parado en la puerta. Parecía asustado y molesto por verla enferma. Lo conocía ¿Verdad? Su despeinado cabello negro salía en todas direcciones y detrás de sus lentes sus ojos avellanados estaban llenos de alguna emoción que no podía nombrar.

"¡Mamá! Mamá, ¡se está poniendo mal!" el niño grito en el corredor con una voz de pánico.

Pisadas se apuraban a través del corredor, pero estas eran de alguien mayor, más de una dama que las del correr del niño cuando escucho las arcadas. Una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño y ojos avellanados corrió a la habitación, sus manos se sentían gentiles y frescas en la frente de Hermione. La ayudo a regresar a la cama. Con unos movimientos de su varita Hermione estaba bebiendo agua de una copa. El niño se había movido al pie de la cama y continúo mirándola con esos ojos angustiados.

"Hermione". Le suplico desde el pie de la cama. "Lo siento".

"James". La voz de su madre era gentil, pero tenía un tono subyacente de dureza que hizo al chico verse aún más miserable. "No ahora, querido. Puedes rogarle perdón a tu hermana después. Ahora ve y trae a tu padre"

"Si señora", murmuro. Su joven rostro afligido mientras se movía de la puerta.

¿Hermana? ¿Se referían a ella? ¿Era Ella la hermana de James? ¿Era esta mujer su madre? Miles de recuerdos se empezaron a arremolinar en su cabeza a la vez. En unos, era hija única sabía que sus padres no eran mágicos: muggles, en otras era la adorada hija de una familia de magos, la hermana gemela de su hijo. En unos iba a una escuela primaria muggle. En otras ella y su hermano tenían una nana y una institutriz. Vio a dos niños- uno se parecía mucho a su Jamie pero con ojos verdes y una graciosa cicatriz, y un chico pelirrojo. Ambos eran sus amigos: Harry y Ron. Vio a Jamie con la mirada especial que era dedicada solo para su gemela. Vio imágenes volar comparando dos vidas separadas. Estaba tan confundida y su cabeza le dolía terriblemente.

"¿Mami?" susurro, lagrimas rodaban por sus mejías. La hermosa mujer de los ojos avellanados regreso. Había amor y preocupación en su rostro mientras acariciaba la frente de Hermione.

"Estoy aquí, cariño, estoy aquí". Calmándola gentilmente "Intenta descansar, Hermione"

Cuando Hermione despertó de nuevo, no se sentía tan mareada, pudo sentarse cautelosamente y el cuarto solo se movió un poco. Acurrucada en una silla que se encontraba a lado de su cama estaba su madre. Hermione se mordió el labio. Al menos, pensó que era su madre. Pensó sobre eso un minuto, pero luego su cuerpo le hizo saber de sus necesidades.

"¿Mamá?" llamó Hermione. Su madre se despertó instantáneamente, y su mirada fue directa a Hermione.

"¿Hermione?" Había tanta preocupación y tensión en su vos que sorprendió a Hermione.

"Mamá, tengo que usar el servicio" Hermione se escuchó decirlo en un tono de vergüenza. Parpadeó. Se escuchaba como… como una dama. Su madre se paró de inmediato.

"Claro, cariño. Ven, déjame ayudarte" su madre la ayudo a llegar al retrete and luego la llevo de vuelta a la cama. Su madre se desvivió por ella, metiéndola a la cama, colocándole las mantas. Retiro el cabello de la frente de Hermione con delicadeza.

"¿Te sientes mareada?" preguntó su madre con cautela

"No. Me siento… más o menos hambrienta" confeso Hermione después de pensarlo por un momento. Su madre asintió.

"Le voy a pedir a Notty que te traiga una bandeja con un poco de sopa y tostadas. Ahora, ¿Te sientes lo suficientemente bien como para traer a James a verte? El pobre chico a estado un poco inquieto", le dijo su madre con un tono de incertidumbre.

"Me gustaría ver a Jamie", se escuchó decir nostálgica, sintiéndose sorprendida por la necesidad de ver al chico. Su madre hizo un ¡mjm! con un tono de burla.

"Es algo bueno, que él te deje llamarlo así, porque al resto de nosotros solo nos lanza miradas", le dijo su madre con un brillo en los ojos que le dejó saber que era una vieja broma entre ellas.

En cuestión de segundos, puedo escuchar el golpe de los pies que subían las escaleras y el chico con los ojos avellanados le había lanzado a lado de su cama. Sus lentes estaban un poco desalineados y sus mejillas estaban color rosa. Aun tenia es mirada angustiada cuando la vio a los ojos.

"¿De verdad estas bien, Hermione?" Le rogó. Ella asintió despacio.

"Si, Jamie" dijo tranquila. "De verdad estoy bien, pero ¿Qué pasó?"

"Estaba practicando Quidditch. Tú sabes que quiero ser guardián. ¡Voy a ser el mejor guardián que Hogwarts haya visto! De cualquier manera, había una bludger fuera de control, y te golpeo en la cabeza". James se apuró a decir todo lo que estaba haciendo sentir culpable a su joven corazón. Hermione parpadeo con la información dada.

"¿Estabas practicando quidditch? Jamie, no dejan a los de primero ingresar al equipo", Dijo Hermione con cautela. James sacudió su cabeza.

"No me importa. Voy a ser el doblemente mejor en mi segundo año. Lo siento tanto, My own *****" Cuando te encontré, inconsciente y sangrando creí que te había matado. Tenía tanto miedo" Susurró, su rostro pálido, y sus ojos bien abiertos por el recuerdo.

"Oh, Jamie. Estoy bien. Ven abrázame. Para que te des cuenta tú mismo" Le dijo negando hacia su hermano.

Él se lanzó hacia ella, abrazándola hasta que lo costó respirar, y le dijo que se quitara. Notty apareció con su sopa y tostadas, por lo cual James insistió en alimentarla. Ella rodó los ojos, pero el insistió. Cuando se terminó la sopa y la tostada, la metió a la cama y corrió a traer a su madre. Hermione sintió una oleada de amor cuando su madre entro. Tenía recuerdos preciosos de esta mujer, que se sintió abrumada por un momento.

Pasaron varios días antes de que Hermione fuera considerada lo suficientemente sana para pasearse por la casa. Tomo un baño y su madre la ayudo a lavarse su largo cabello. Cuando ya estaba vestida en un hermoso vestido de seda, y su cabello estaba cuidadosamente cepillado, se observó a si misma frente aquel ovalado espejo. La niña que le devolvía la mirada parecía sorprendida de encontrarse ahí. Parecía tener más o menos diez años, con ojos avellanados como los de su Jamie y su madre. En lugar de la maraña castaña de cabello que esperaba, se encontró con unos revoltosos rizos negros que caían hasta su cintura. Era su rostro, pensó, pero también parecía una versión más delicada y femenina del el rostro de James. ¿Era Ella? Tocó su rostro sobre el espejo. ¿Era ella? Frunció el ceño al ver su reflejo y luego inspecciono sus dientes. En orden, incluso, dientes blancos brillaban frente a ella. Sonrió a su reflejo. Era su sonrisa, noto cuidadosamente, y ese pensamiento la confortó.

James la ayudo a bajar cuidadosamente, como su estuviera hecha de cristal. Había un hombre parado al final de las escaleras, esperando pacientemente por ella. Parecía familiar. Se parecía a James con su incontrolable cabello negro, pero ojos café brillaban detrás de sus anteojos.

"¿Cómo está mi princesa?" Preguntó gentilmente abriendo sus brazos. Estaba envuelta en unos fuertes brazos protectores presionada contra su túnica. Podía percibir el olor a pergamino, y tinta, y un indicio de algo. Se retiró y lo miro cuando un recuerdo pasó por su cabeza.

"¡Has estado fumando! Lo acuso. Su aguda voz de niña llena de enojo. Él le sonrió.

"Bueno, estaba preocupado. Y cuando me preocupo, tiendo a fumar." Le dijo "Tu madre no me grito por eso".

"Oh, padre", dijo Hermione en un tono desesperado. Su madre disimuló una sonrisa. Su Hermione los había asustado. Había estado inconsciente por un par de semanas, y las sanadoras estaban preocupadas por la presión en su cerebro. Sin embargo, redujeron la hinchazón y parecía estar bien ahora. Gracias a Merlín. Si algo le hubiera sucedido a ella hubiera matado a James.

"Mira, mamá, mira"

James corría a través de la casa gritando con todas sus fuerzas. Hermione solo se sentó en la mesa del comedor sosteniendo su carta de Hogwarts y sonriendo. Aún tenía sueños confusos, no estaba segura de que era real y que no lo era. Solo sabía lo que podía ver, saborear, y sentir. Todos sus sentidos le decían que ella era muy, muy real, pero recordaba Hogwarts, y sabía que le gustaba ahí. Charlus Potter entro al comedor y le sonrió a su hija.

"¿También recibiste tu carta princesa?"

"Si señor", contestó Hermione alcanzándole la carta a su padre. Le dio un ligero beso en la frente y se fue a sentar a su lugar en la cabeza de la mesa.

"Ahora querida, sé que es mucho pedirte pero trata de mantener a tu hermano fuera de problemas, hazlo como un favor para tu viejos padres" bromeo su padre. Ella le mostro la lengua.

"¡Papi tú lo alientas! Tú dabas tanta lata en tus días de escuela como lo hará James. " Se quejó Hermione. Su padre rió ante esto.

"Eso es muy cierto," acepto con una sonrisa "Ahora bien, tu madre y yo los llevaremos al Callejón Diagon para comprar todo la otra semana. Tu madre quiere asegurase que ninguno de los dos necesite algo mientras estén en la escuela."

* * *

Una vez Hermione estuvo recuperada, se escabullo al cuarto de James, se metió en la cama con él. Su mano encontró la de ella en la oscuridad recostados uno junto al otro. Cuando eran bebes habían compartido una cuna, y mientras aprendían a caminar y valerse por sí mismos les habían permitido compartir la cama, pero conforme fueron creciendo ya no era apropiado. Se acordaba que Hermione Potter había llorado como si se le fuera a romper el corazón cuando le dieron su propio cuarto a la edad de cinco años. James se había escabullido a su habitación esa noche y durmió con ella. Él se había ido cuando ella se despertó en la mañana. Era una de las cosas que habían superado por la mayor parte del tiempo, pero ocasionalmente aun buscaban esa comodidad que solo el contacto cercano puede brindar.

"¿Qué supones que va pasar?" Pregunto el en la oscuridad de su cuarto. Hermione solo se mordió el labio

"Algunas veces, Gemelos son elegidos para diferentes casas." Confesó Hermione. Una lágrima bajó por su mejilla. James bufo en la oscuridad.

"¡Bien! Eso no nos va a pasar a nosotros." Dijo el con firmeza. Hermione apretó su mano en la oscuridad y espero que así fuera. Ella recordaba haber sido una Gryffindor y para ella todavía era la mejor de las casas. Sabia por sus otros recuerdos que la mayoría de la familia Potter había estado en Gryffindor, con unos pocos Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, y Slytherins salpicando el árbol genealógico de la familia.

Cuando el día oficial para abordar el tren a Hogwarts llego, Hermione se sentía muy peculiar. Sus antiguos recuerdos seguían imponiéndose tratando de sobrepasar a los presentes. Les dio un beso de despedida a sus padres mientras James trataba de pretender que ya era muy mayor y hombrecito para esas cosas. Recordaba también haberse despedido de sus padres muggles con un beso y abrazo. Estaba tan confundida que siguió a James dócilmente y se sentó en el compartimiento con una mirada distante y pensativa en su rostro. Saco un libro y comenzó a leer. Otro chico entro a su compartimiento. Los miro a los dos con ojos inteligentes y curiosos, se sentó junto a james y comenzó a hablar. Hermione no estaba prestando atención hasta que James la señalo.

"Y esta es My own," Dijo con un orgullo posesivo. El chico la miro, ojos grises brillando con curiosidad

"¿My own?" Repitió. Ella le frunció el ceño

"Solo James me dice así," le contesto con vos fría. James le dedico una sonrisa satisfactoria al chico. "Tú me puedes llamar Hermione"

Su interés regreso rápidamente al libro cuando los chicos comenzar a hablar entusiasmadamente de quidditch. Fue sacada de su ensueño cuando escucho la crueldad de su hermano hacia el otro chico en el compartimiento. ¡_Severus Snape! _ Se dio cuenta muy sorprendida. También se dio cuenta que el chico sentado con James no era más que Sirius Black. _Bueno no hay esperanza con esos dos, supongo. _Cuando una Lily Evans de once años abandono el compartimiento muy enojada con Severus Snape, los ojos de James se dirigieron a su hermana y lo que vio le hizo retorcer el corazón con culpa. Sus ojos avellanados no eran acusatorios y de enojo – eso lo hubiera hecho actuar a la defensiva. En lugar de eso brillaban con desilusión.

"Oh, Jaime," le dijo tristemente negando con su cabeza moviendo sus negros rizos. Se paró y dejó el compartimiento. Fue fácil encontrar a los dos chicos porque el cabello de Lily era un faro brillante. Abrió la puerta y se colocó incómodamente el asiento de enfrente junto al chico que leía silenciosamente.

"Por favor no le hagan caso a James," dijo formalmente, sus ojos avellana suplicando.

"Se estaba comportando como un idiota" Dijo Lily enojada, aun alterada. Una pequeña triste sonrisa paso por los labios de Hermione.

"Debes entender cuando James esta… um… inseguro, usa la indiferencia para demostrar que no le importa, lo cual usualmente no es cierto. El problema es que a mi Jaime le importa demasiado". Hermione se escuchó a si misma explicar con esos tonos suaves y cultos que parecía favorecerla en esta vida. Ella sabía que todo lo que dijo era cierto, pero ella estaba utilizando más que todo, recuerdos de Hermione Potter. Lily bufó y Severus la observo con ojos analíticos.

"¿Está asustado? ¿Eso es lo que estás diciendo verdad?" El delgaducho chico preguntó.

"¿Por qué él es tu Jaime?" pregunto Lily con el ceño fruncido. Hermione se mordió el labio para evitar reírse.

"Él es mío porque somos gemelos" Contesto Hermione con simpleza. Luego volvió su rostro a Severus. "Él tiene miedo porque algunas veces elijen a gemelos para diferentes casas. Él no quiere admitirlo, pero la idea de que yo esté en una casa diferente le molesta".

"No te da miedo a ti también que eso suceda" pregunto Lily con curiosidad. El mentón de Hermione se levantó con la misma arrogancia de la de su gemelo.

"Eso no va a suceder" les contesto con firmeza, tirando su cabello negro hacia atrás. Hubo un toque en la puerta.

"Desean algo del carrito queridos" Hermione sabía que Severus no tenía dinero. Su rostro tenía una mueca adolorida cuando dijo que no quería nada. El corazón de Hermione se compadeció de este pobre chico, especialmente cuando sabía que era lo que le esperaba. Le lanzo una mirada a Lily y recordó su otro primer viaje.

"¿Eres nacida de muggles, cierto?" Pregunto Hermione con una mirada pensativa. Lilly miro a Severus nerviosa y luego asintió. Severus le envió una mirada feroz desafiándola a decir algo malo a su amiga. Ella le sonrió a Severus. "Deberíamos asegurarnos de que no vaya a Hogwarts desconociendo el mundo mágico ¿no?"

"supongo" estuvo de acuerdo con el ceño levemente fruncido. Hermione se voltio hacia la señora del carrito y le sonrió dulcemente.

"Vamos a querer algo de todo, ella nunca ha probado bocadillos mágicos" Hermione señalo a Lily. Rebusco en su bolso de mano y saco el dinero que su padre le había dado.

"Aquí tienen queridos" Dijo la señora con una sonrisa amable hacia Lily y Severus quienes le devolvieron la sonrisa un poco dudosos, Hermione compartió todo por igual.

"Aquí tienes, um, Lily ¿verdad?" pregunto inocentemente. Lily asintió y acepto los dulces.

"Este es mi amigo, Severus," agrego Lily. El pecho de Severus se inflo con orgullo cuando Lily dijo eso, y Hermione le sonrió dulcemente.

"Aquí tienes Severus," dijo Hermione alcanzándole una buena cantidad de dulces. El los observo. Hermione también le alcanzó al quieto niño que había estado leyendo. La observo por un momento y luego le sonrió tímidamente diciéndole gracias. "Soy Hermione Potter por cierto. No me importa en qué casa queden, mientras sean amables con migo, yo seré su amiga".

"Remus Lupin" dijo el niño con una sonrisa incierta. Hermione le sonrió.

Severus y Lily le sonrieron y notó que Remus también le sonrió. El resto del viaje se pasó explicándole a Lily acerca de que eran todos los diferentes dulces. Hermione observo a Severus relajarse y disfrutar un poco, y asintió. Esta vez, se iba asegurar que el supiera que tenía amigos. Esta vez no se iba a convertir un amargado. Pronto carcajadas infantiles llenaron el compartimiento, y Hermione se encontró a si misma relajándose solo un poco.

Cuando llegaron Hogwarts, la sensación que atravesó a Hermione era casi dolorosa. Ella siguió con los demás. James buscó frenéticamente a través de la multitud, y cuando la encontró, la tomo y se la llevó al bote que estaba compartiendo con Sirius Black y de alguna manera, Remus. _¿No habría una manera de mantener a estos chicos apartados?_

"¿A dónde fuiste My own?" Le pregunto James and voz baja mientras el boto se acercaba a Hogwarts. Le echo un vistazo. "¿Estas enojada conmigo?"

"Oh Jamie. Mi mayor problema es que es casi imposible para mi estar enojada contigo". Le dijo triste mente con una negación de su cabeza.

James se estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso mientras se acercaban al castillo. Él nunca lo admitiría ante ninguno, y no tenía que admitírselo a su gemela. Se conocían uno al otro muy bien. Siguieron las instrucciones de la profesora McGonagall, y James consiguió hacer una mueca arrogante. Sirius sonrió con malicia y volvió su atención a la espera. No fue sorpresa para Hermione cuando fue seleccionado para Gryffindor.

"¡Potter Hermione!"

"Señorita Potter es bueno verte de vuelta a donde verdaderamente perteneces" _¿de verdad?_ "Oh sí, pero donde ponerte esta vez…" "No seas ridículo. Sabes exactamente en donde pertenezco". "Muy bien no perdamos tiempo entonces ¿eh?"

"¡GRYFFINDOR!"

Hermione se sentó junto a Lilly Evans quien le sonreía emocionada. Las dos niñas se voltearon a tiempo para ver a Potter James ser seleccionado en Gryffindor también. Hermione sabía, con esos recuerdos abrazadores, que su madre y padre estarían increíblemente orgullosos de que sus dos hijos fueran seleccionados para Gryffindor. Le dio un fuerte abrazo a su hermano y luego él se voltio para platicar animadamente con Sirius.

* * *

Nadie lo hubiera creído, pero Hermione no estudio mucho en su primer año en Hogwarts. Le estaba costando combinar sus dos vidas separadas. Tenía todos los recuerdos de la otra Hermione- Hermione Granger- impuestos sobre su propia vida. En momentos sentía como si estuviera sufriendo un _déjà vu _y otras veces era como una peculiar doble visión. La mayoría del tiempo era ella misma y estaba agradecida de eso. Las otras veces cuando tenía flashes raros de esa otra vida, o sueños que la hacían sentarse en su cama de un jalón en el medio de la noche con su camisón empapado en sudor. Continúo llevándolo de la mejor manera posible porque no había nadie que pudiera realmente ayudarla.

Como un instinto de supervivencia, se convirtió en amiga de Lily, porque estaban en el mismo año y compartían un dormitorio. Ambas niñas le ofrecieron a Severus una incansable amistad quien parecía mejorar con su gentil influencia. Hermione esperaba que fuera más fácil para él, si tenía más de un amigo. No estaría tan desesperado, o amargado si tenía un círculo de amigos un poco más grande. Quizá ella también esperaba que su amistad cambiara el resultado de algunos de sus sueños más turbios. Desafortunadamente, él estaba entablando amistades en Slytherin también, y algunos de ellos no eran la clase de gente que la antigua Hermione aprobara. Los tres estaban sentados en la biblioteca cuando fueron interrumpidos.

"Severus, ¿Qué estás haciendo con esta gente?" sonó una aristocrática voz arrastrando las palabras, una voz que alerto a ambas la antigua Hermione y la nueva. "Ven; vamos a un lugar donde esté un poco menos… sucio."

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?" preguntó Hermione bruscamente, entrecerrando sus ojos avellana. Se paró y se puso frente a frente con el chico un poco mayor. La antigua Hermione se dio cuenta con alarma que era un más joven Antonin Dolohov.

"Creo que sabes exactamente qué significa" le contestó con desprecio. Su varita estaba en su mano antes que ella lo imaginara y le presiono el pecho.

"Quiero escucharte decirlo" Le siseo. Sus ojos avellana brillaban con enojo, su varita presionando el pecho del chico.

"Vamos, Severus, seguramente lo que se supone que son modales de sangre sucia se le pegan a todo aquel que los toca" contesto Dolohov con vicioso desprecio, una mueca arrogante en sus labios. Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron furiosamente. Su mano se movió por inercia y el sonido de su palma en la mejilla del chico hizo eco en la biblioteca.

"¡Como te atreves!" susurro Hermione.

Lagrimas se asomaron por sus ojos y tomo sus libros para salir corriendo. Lily no había entendido la mayor parte de la conversación, pero si sabía que el chico rubio las había insultado a las dos. Severus no había hecho nada para apoyarlas. Se miraba miserable, pero no podía mirarla. Lily tomo sus libros y salió tras su amiga. Llegó a la sala común tras Hermione, y la vio subir las escaleras al dormitorio. James estaba al pie de las escaleras llamándola, so rostro reflejando su preocupación.

"¡Hermione Sabes que no puedo ir haya arriba! ¿Qué está pasando?" se voltio y miró a Lily y se acercó rápidamente a ella. "¿Qué sucedió?"

Yo… yo no sé. Estábamos en la biblioteca y este chico rubio de Slytherin le dijo a Severus que no debería estar donde hubiera suciedad, lo que es raro porque la biblioteca siempre está limpia" James contuvo la respiración su rostro se tiñó de un raro color, Sirius se colocó a la par de James, su rostro furioso. Lily trago nerviosa. "um, Hermione se molestó y se paró, quería saber qué era lo que él estaba insinuando. Luego él dijo um… algo acerca dela crianza de sangre sucia y sus modales. Ella lo abofeteo muy fuerte y corrió fuera de la biblioteca llorando.

"¡No lo hizo!" Siseo James refiriéndose a Dolohov. El enojo haciendo que sus manos temblaran. Sirius tomo su brazo y comenzó a susurrarle en el oído. James parecía calmarse un poco. Lily se miraba aún más confundida.

"¿Qué es exactamente a lo que se refería?" pregunto finalmente Lily. James apenas contuvo su enojo. Sirius la miro con esos ojos grises y se puso colorado.

"Es realmente grosero, una muy mala palabra que gente educada generalmente no usa," contesto con una mueca en los labios. "Se supone que es un insulto a las personas que tienen padres no mágicos"

"Gente como yo" susurro Lily. Empalideciendo. "Pero, ¿Hermione no es como yo, o si?"

"No" contesto James todavía temblando del enojo "Pero nosotros hemos sido enseñados mejor que eso, sin ofender Sirius. Apuesto a que Hermione estaba enojada por ti, Lily. Ella puede ser muy protectora con aquellos que le agradan."

"oh" murmuro Lily, sonrosándose. A ella le agradaba Hermione y la consideraba una amiga aunque no la conociera por mucho tiempo como a Severus. "um Voy a ir a ver si está bien"

"Podrías por favor traerla acá abajo" Le suplico James, sus ojos avellana llenos de preocupación por su gemela. Lily lo miro por un minuto. Siempre que James estaba con su hermana, Lily casi podía tolerarlo. Ella asintió. Hermione estaba en posición fetal dándole la espalda a la puerta, Lily suspiro y se paró frente a la cama de Hermione.

"Él está preocupado por ti" le dijo Lily en voz baja. Hermione se limpió sus enrojecidas mejillas y miro a Lily. "Por favor baja"

"Está bien" dijo Hermione en voz baja. Aliso sus túnicas, se puso un poco ansiosa y miro a Lily incierta por el rabillo de su ojo. "Sabes que no todos son como Dolohov. ¿Verdad?"

"Sé que tu no lo eres," Le dijo tristemente Lily. Pensando en Severus quien no había hecho nada para defenderla. Hermione se veía muy triste, y extrañamente vieja y sabia por un momento.

"Él tiene que tener mucho cuidado, ¿Lo Sabes?. Él es mestizo y está en Slytherin. Pueden hacerle la vida difícil. Puedes… puedes no creer lo que ellos harían, y pensar que es gracioso," Dijo Hermione despacio y con cuidado mientras se alisaba la parte de enfrente de su uniforme. Lily se hecho su rojo cabello hacia atrás sus ojos verdes brillantes.

"¿Lo estás defendiendo?" pregunto bruscamente. Hermione sacudió su cabeza.

"No, pero entiendo su posición. Ven James esta frenético probablemente." Hermione se dio la vuelta y dejo el cuarto.

Descendió las escaleras del dormitorio de niñas con elegancia, y Jaime se le lanzo en el momento en llego al final de las escaleras. Se la llevó al sofá y la sostuvo en sus brazos, sus obscuras cabezas muy cerca, sus labios en su oído, susurrando. Ella asentía ocasionalmente. Sus ojos avellana se dirigieron a Sirius en algún punto de la conversación y asintió con mala gana. Lily se sintió como una intrusa con los gemelos y se retira a sentar en una silla cercana.

"Me lo prometes My own" dijo James de pronto cuna una voz seria lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Lily escuchara.

"Si, Jaime" la voz de Hermione era más suave, pero Lily alcanzo a escuchar. "Si no estás cerca encontrare a Sirius."

"¿Me ayudaras Sirius?" La voz de James se había vuelto un poco incierta. Los dos niños se habían vuelto buenos amigos en poco tiempo, pero James estaba pidiendo un favor un poco grande.

"Claro" replico el otro niño al instante, su tono un poco ofendido. "Soy tu amigo, ¿no?"

Si era honesto, Sirius Black admitiría que hubiera cuidado de Hermione Potter por su propio bien. Cuando su madre le había enviado vociferadoras en el gran comedor porque había sido seleccionado en Gryffindor, la pequeña mano de Hermione había encontrado la suya para apretarla. No lo había mirado, o había comentado sobre la actitud de su madre de alguna otra forma, pero le había demostrado que le importaba. Para un chico demasiado privado como Sirius, eso se había significado más para el que cualquier otra cosa. Sin embargo, los niños de 11 años raramente son tan honestos con ellos mismos, el con gusto uso su amistad con James Potter como impulso para proteger a la hermana de su amigo.

James Potter era un extrovertido y amigable niño simpático con confianza y carisma. El y Sirius eran muy unidos quizá debido a sus similitudes. Hermione se dio cuenta de la introducción del joven Remus Lupin con una sonrisa aprobadora para el tranquilo chicho estudioso.

Un día, cercano a la luna llena,Remus miro a Hermione de una forma extraña. Ambos estaban sentados en un sofá en la sala común de Gryffindor. Ella lo había estado observando por encima de su libro con preocupación y afecto. Él le frunció el ceño.

"¿Por qué te agrado? ¿Por qué estas siempre preocupada por que este bien?" le pregunto de repente, causando que tanto Sirius como James levantaran la vista de algo que habían estado hablando a susurros, y miraron de Sirius a Hermione. Ella le sonrió levemente y se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla. Y luego sus ojos avellana lo observaron, sin parpadear.

"Porque eres una buena persona" Le dijo con firmeza. Remus enrojeció y dirigió la mirada a su libro. Hermione se levantó del sofá y se dirijo al cuarto de las niñas dejando a tres confusos niños atrás.

* * *

Ese año para navidad, James compro un gato de cara aplastada color anaranjado como un regalo para su amada hermana. Ella gritó de alegría y lanzo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su hermano casi ahorcándolo.

"oh, Jamie, lo amo, muchas gracias" le susurró Hermione al oído.

El resto del año pasó sin mucho que comentar. Hermione dejó que Remus Lupin y Lily Evans recibieran las mejores calificaciones en cada clase. Era su tiempo, después de todo. Hermione recordaba haber tenido las mejores notas en todo; recordaba los halagos de los maestros y la reprobación de los otros estudiantes. Ya había sido prefecta y muy seguro hubiera sido premio anual. La pequeña Hermione Potter sabía muy dentro de sí que había cosas que eran más importantes que sus calificaciones altas. Sus sueños le enseñaron eso. Lo hizo bien, pero había podido hacer la mayoría de las cosas de memoria. En lugar de eso paso la mayor parte del tiempo tratando de entender cuáles eran los puntos críticos de la historia que se desarrollaba en este tiempo, y como salvar a su Jaime. El fiero amor posesivo que sentía por su hermano no era algo nuevo para Hermione Potter. Había recuerdos difusos que le informaban que siempre se había sentido así hacia él. Estaba loca si lo dejaba morir esta vez. Él era de ella, y Voldemort lo tendría sobre su cadáver, se estaba encariñando con Lily, y quizás ese cariño la persuadiría para compartirlo con ella, Quizá.

* * *

**My own** es el apodo o sobre nombre que James utiliza para hablarle con cariño a su hermana en el fic original, no encontré una forma de traducirlo debido a la originalidad de la autora al crearlo. pero si alguien tiene una sugerencia aparte de "Mia" (que a mi criterio es muy cliché y no encaja ) bienvenida sea.


	2. Segundo año, Las Notas Altas

**Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios, favoritos y seguidores. Aquí le traigo el segundo capitulo de la historia, los primeros tres años no serán muy explícitos mas bien una breve descripción de los acontecimientos de estos **

**También quiero agradecerle PrincesLynx por las sugerencias para "My Own" que ahora será "Mi pequeña"  
**

**Diable Dreams: Severus si tendrá papel importante e interesante me atrevería a decir.  
Kizy Malfoy: Lucius aparecerá muy pronto **

**Valitahh.15, Bookworm.1994, me alegra saber que le den una oportunidad a la traducción a pesar de que ya leyeron la original, espero no decepcionarlas **

**Dioiridh Lestrange, susan-black7, Yuuki Kuchiki, Love and Dead tambien les agradezco por los comentarios **

**espereo que les guste y por favor comenten.**

* * *

El primer año de Hermione en Hogwarts se pasó más rápido de lo que se imaginaba, y para el final de año, ciertos patrones ya se habían establecido. James ya era buen amigo de Sirius Black, y Remus Lupin. Los tres estaban siempre juntos, usualmente metidos en alguna travesura. Por lo pronto ninguna de sus bromas se le acercaba a las de los gemelos Weasley, pero ella sentía que los chicos eran prometedores. Lily y Hermione tenían una relación cercana la cual incluía a Severus  
Snape. Hermione y James continuaba siendo muy cercanos, y por extensión Remus y Sirius se convirtieron en sus hermanos postizos. Siempre echándole un ojo a Hermione, asegurándose que los Slytherin se quedaran alejados de la hermana de su mejor amigo. Para ese entonces, la vieja Hermione no se estaba traslapando demasiado con esta vida. Aún recordaba todo, pero ya no era tan desorientador, era como si esos recuerdos fueron empujados detrás de un muro a los que se pudiera tener acceso después, si fuera necesario.

En el cierre del año escolar, Severus se sorprendió al recibir un fuerte abrazo de Hermione y la promesa de cartas. Había una extraña sensación dentro de él cuándo Hermione dijo eso, y se dio cuenta que era felicidad. Se encontró a si mismo devolviéndole el abrazo, y prometiéndole contestar sus cartas.

_22 de julio de 1972_

_Severus Snape _

_Spinner's End_

_Querido Severus,_

_Espero que esta carta te encuentre bien, y que tú y Lily estén teniendo un maravilloso verano juntos, mientras tanto, mi verano ha estado un poco aburrido. Mi mamá es prima lejana de la madre de Sirius Black, y ha convencido a sus padres de que lo dejen quedarse por unas semanas. Me han ignorado por completo todo el tiempo, y cuando me quejé con mi madre, dijo que los chicos siempre serian chicos, lo que sea que quiera decir. Mi padre dice que en unos años, voy a desear que los chicos me dejen en paz. Yo le dije que desearía que fuera unos años mas tarde ahora. Seria lindo tener a chicos que quisieran jugar conmigo. Luego mi padre se puso rojo y me dijo que fuera a jugar._

_¿Qué has estado haciendo este verano? ¿Has estado trabajando en tus pociones? Eres tan talentoso, Severus. Espero que sepas cuanto admiro eso de ti. Tú y Lily han estado en mis pensamientos, no puedo esperar a verlos a ambos este otoño._

_Tu amiga,_

_Hermione Potter_

La carta estaba muy arrugada por haber sido doblada y desdoblada, y estaba con las otras cartas que su nueva amiga le había enviado a través del verano como lo prometido antes de las vacaciones. Él sabía que también le había escrito a Lily, pero sus cartas eran más preciadas para él porque eran una prueba tangible de su amistad, Severus nunca había tenido amigos, y ahora tenía dos. No estaba seguro de que hacer con eso, pero sentía ese sentimiento gracioso de la felicidad cada vez que pensaba en ello.

La única otra cosa memorable que sucedió en el verano, ocurrió en la mansión Potter. Charlus Potter, como miembro de una antigua familia de sangre pura, tenía muchos conocidos que eran figuras importantes en la comunidad mágica. Conocía al profesor Dumbledore de un par de años, y estaba más que dispuesto a ofrecer su casa como un lugar para reunirse con Albus y cierto número de personas. James y Sirius estaban demasiado curiosos sobre la reunión, pero Hermione sospechaba que ella sabía exactamente de qué se trataba. El único problema era que ella era una niña de once años, y nadie la escucharía o le creería.

Ser una bruja de sangre pura era una experiencia interesante para Hermione, y se dio cuenta que ese tipo de conocimiento hubiera sido de inmensa ayuda para ella y sus viejos amigos. Como parte de su niñez y educación, ella sabía muy dentro de sí que la vieja Hermione se había esforzado en aprender de libros, pero realmente nunca había entendido con claridad. Sus padres habían instruido a ambos ella y James and Oclumancia, y habían estado instruyéndolos en privado desde que eran muy pequeños. Esto era algo que la mayoría de las familias de sangre pura hacían por sus hijos, como precaución. Estaba recibiendo una educación mucho más completa de la que tuvo la primera vez en el mundo mágico. No era de extrañarse que Lucius Malfoy haya estado tan enojado con las calificaciones de Draco, pensó con una sonrisa malvada. El realmente debió tener ventaja sobre ella. Por suerte su educación sangre pura parecía completar su educación en Hogwarts así por lo menos estaba aprendiendo _algunas _cosas nuevas, y no estaba constantemente aburrida.

Sirius y James pasaron el verano corriendo por la mansión, e ignorando a Hermione por completo, justo como le había dicho a Severus. Dorea Potter miro a su pequeña hija con sus tristes ojos avellana mirando a los niños dejarla atrás, otra vez, y suspiro. Decidió llevar a su hija a fiestas de té con otras madres sangre pura. Algunas de las otras niñas eran de Slytherin, pero había algunas de Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, y un par de Gryffindors. La favorita de Hermione de entre todas estas señoritas de elite del mundo mágico era una chica mayor llamada Andromeda Black, Andromeda era muchos años mayor que Hermione, pero era amable y alegre. Hermione la invito a la mansión Potter, y ella en respuesta fue invitada a la mansión Black cuando Narcisa y Bellatrix no estaban presentes. Igual, si Hermione se hubiera salido con la suya, hubiera preferido correr por toda la mansión con su hermano.

Un miércoles por la tarde, fue el turno de la familia Potter de ser los anfitriones de la fiesta de té, y Dorea Potter organizó un hermoso té fresco en los jardines, Hermione estaba sentada un una de las perfectamente arregladas mesas con su amiga Andromeda, pero también con otras damas. Hermione encontraba fascinante escucharlas, y había parado de susurrarle a Andromeda para poder hacerlo. Una de las mujeres mayores la observaba con una mirada penetrante, y Hermione en lugar de asustarse, se enderezo y miro a la mujer directo a los ojos.

"¿Tú eres la hija de Dorea y Charlus?" le pregunto con un tono demandante. Hermione sonrió levemente.

"Si, Señora. Yo soy Hermione," Dijo educadamente Hermione. La mujer mayor entrecerró los ojos pensativamente.

"Tienes espíritu. Me gusta eso. Augusta Longbottom," Dijo cortante con un asentimiento.

"Es un placer conocerla, Señora," Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa. Una de las otras damas bufo en su té, y la Señora Longbottom le mando una mirada severa. Cuando se mirada caía en Hermione durante el resto del té, era vagamente aprobadora.

HP/HG/HP

Sentada en el asiento con sus manos impecablemente entrelazadas sobre su regazo, y su delicado rostro alzado en dirección de la ventana, Hermione hacia una bonita imagen que dejaba claro la privilegiada educación que había recibido. Un niño visiblemente nervioso estaba parado en el marco de la puerta. Y so largo cabello negro y ojos grises, le recordaron rápidamente a Sirius. Ella le ladeo la cabeza.

"¿Puedo sentarme aquí?" pregunto con un aspecto nervioso. Ella le sonrió dulcemente.

"Claro. ¿Tú debes ser Regulus?" Le pregunto. El asintió con los ojos bien abiertos

"Si, ¿pero cómo lo sabes?"

"Soy Hermione Potter, la hermana de James", dijo, ya no se sentía raro decirlo, como el primer año. Cada vez que alguien se había dirigido a ella como señorita Potter, le había tomado un momento el darse cuenta que se referían a _ella_, ahora, sin embargo era completamente natural. Regulus asintió.

"Oh", dijo con un poco de amargura, Hermione frunció el ceño levemente.

"¿No te agrada James?" Demando ella bruscamente. ¡Cómo se atrevía a insultar a James!. Regulus se encogió de hombros.

"No es eso" murmuro. "Son mis padres"

Hermione asintió, pero no lo cuestiono. La vieja Hermione había escuchado a Sirius hablar de sus padres en varias ocasiones. También había aprendido de forma dura, que Sirius Black era un hombre demasiado privado al que no le gustaba discutir sobre sus cosas personales con personas en las que no confiaba. Ella había intentado ser respetuosa con su vida familiar, y tuvo que morder sus labios cuando vio lo sorprendido y agradecido que estaba la versión joven de Sirius. Solo podía asumir que el pequeño Regulus sería igual con respecto a ese tema. Recordaba la historia de Regulus Black, siempre lo había considerado un héroe trágico. Él se agito en su asiento por un momento.

"Tengo que ser Slytherin. No tengo opción" por fin confeso, sus ojos grises muy abiertos y con cierto temor. Se sentía débil por hablar de esas cosas en frente de ella, podía verlo en sus ojos grises. _Los ojos de Sirius. _Ella negó con un movimiento de su cabeza.

"Siempre hay una opción, Regulus. Incluso no elegir es una opción al final. Lo importante que debes recordar es que uno puede hacer nuevas elecciones todos los días", le dijo con firmeza, sus ojos avellana clavándolo en su lugar. El asintió y miro hacia la ventana. Luego Severus y Lily se les unieron, y Regulus no habló de nuevo el resto del viaje.

HP/HG/HP

Durante su segundo año en Hogwarts en su segunda vida de hecho, Hermione notó a Peter Pettigrew siguiendo a los chicos. Llamó a James a un lado, con el ceño fruncido.

"No confió en el Jamie," le dijo con un tono obscuro. James se rio de ella. "A Crookshanks tampoco le agrada"

"oh Hermione él es un poco torpe, pero es un chico agradable, tienes que darle una oportunidad", le dijo James severamente, en ese momento Harry y James se traslaparon un poco. Cuando Harry daba su amistad, era inquebrantable. Aparentemente, James era igual. Hermione apretó los labios de la molestia.

"Está bien" murmuro y fue a unírsele a Lily.

"¿Que fue todo eso?" Pregunto un curioso Sirius. James se encogió de hombros.

"Mujeres" dijo James rodando sus ojos avellana. Sirius frunció el ceño. Hermione era una chica firme, y James normalmente la escuchaba más que a nadie. Sirius tendía a escucharla también.

"No puedo creer que no me haga caso," murmuraba Hermione con vehemencia, clavando su pluma en el pergamino mientras escribía en medio de su enojo. Lily la observaba con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Si, bueno, él es un bribón, ¿qué puedo decir?" Dijo Lily enviando una mirada feroz en dirección de James. Hermione rio.

"Ese es un insulto ridículo, lo sabes, verdad" pregunto Hermione. Lily se encogió de hombros.

"Bueno, es lo que es," insistió Lily, "es un pesado con Severus, lo sabes, él y sus…sus … amigos rufianes siempre están molestando a Severus"

"No, no lo sabía," Hermione le envío una mirada de enojo a su hermano. El debió haber sentido su mirada porque se volteo y ella miro confusión en su rostro. Hermione nunca lo miraba así. Ella siempre lo miraba con amor y adoración.

"¿Mi Pequeña?" dijo James con sorpresa. Sirius miro a Snape sorprendido de que haya usado el nombre especial de su hermana en público. Los gemelos eran muy unidos, pero eran muy reservados con su afecto. El tomo un paso dudoso hacia ella, ella se puso de pie le tomo la mano y lo saco de la torre.

"Jamie, ¿Cómo pudiste?" le susurró Hermione furiosa mientras lo jalaba por el corredor.

"Mi Pequeña, ¿De que estas hablando?" pregunto con sincera confusión. Ella lo miro y frunció el ceño.

"¿Cómo pudiste ser tan cruel con el pobre Severus?" demando Hermione "¿Por qué lo molestas?"

"Pobre Severus" contesto James con disgusto en su voz, "Él se junta con todos esos Slytherin presumidos, y ellos te insultaron. A ti y a tu amiga Lily. Él no las defendió. No sé por qué pierdes tu tiempo con un idiota como ese."

"¿Qué? Eso sucedió el año pasado, y esos chicos eran mayores y más populares. Son de sangre pura, y tienen mejor estatus en Slytherin," Hermione defendió las acciones de Severus. Ella sabía que la actitud de Severus era un resultado de la forma en que James y sus amigos lo habían tratado. "Jamie, ten un poco de compasión."

"Le voy a tener a Severus tanta compasión como la que tú le tengas a Peter" le dijo James frunciendo el ceño. Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron y sus hombros cayeron en derrota.

"Está bien, Jamie" contesto Hermione molesta. Sus brazos la envolvieron y sus cabelleras negras se juntaron. Ella seria educada con Peter Pettigrew, o por lo menos no tan ruda pero eso no significaba que no estaría pendiente de cada movimiento. Pequeño baboso.

HP/HG/HP

"¡Lo hice Hermione! ¡Lo hice!" Los gritos de James se escucharon por toda la sala común de Gryffindor, Hermione le rodo lo ojos a Lily y volteo a ver a su hermano, abrió bien sus ojos para parecer completamente inocente- la mirada que había perfeccionado para sus padres.

"¿Enserio James? ¿Qué hiciste? Oh! Ya se ¿Estas en el cuadro de honor?" Hermione parecía satisfecha y emocionada. James le frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué? ¡No! Por las barbas de Merlín, mujer, ¿Acaso no me prestas atención?" Demando James. Hermione parpadeo, todavía manteniendo su expresión inocente, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

"Pero, Jamie querido, te presto atención todo el tiempo. Si te prestara más atención tu gran cabeza no cabría en tu casco de quidditch." Le dijo con voz tierna. Lily se cubrió la boca con sus manos y se rio. Observar a Hermione y a James siempre era gracioso. James la miro enojado.

"¡Eso es precisamente de lo que estoy hablando! ¡Lo hice! Te dije que lo podía hacer, y lo hice" le dijo con triunfo y con un toque de ese tono natural de arrogancia que tenía el cual Hermione estaba tratando de domar esta vez. Ella le sonrió pretendiendo no saber por qué estaba tan emocionado.

"¿Qué posición?" le pregunto con cariño.

"¡Guardián! Sirius es el cazador" James estaba tan emocionado que le dio vueltas en el aíre a su hermana.

"¡Jamie!" grito Hermione. "Bájame"

Miró a Sirius y Remus que estaban parados a la par de James, también afectados por la emoción. Ella se acercó y abrazó a Sirius por un momento. Se retiró y beso su mejía por impulso. El parecía sorprendido por las acciones de la niña y se quedó parado con su rostro inexpresivo.

"Felicidades Sirius" le dijo aun con su rostro en su mejía.

"Gracias" le contesto, so respiración haciéndole cosquillas en su oreja. Fue separada de Sirius por un James exuberante.

"Vas a venir a ver todos mis juegos, ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad?" demando James.

"Claro que iré. Me atrevo a decir que mamá y papá vendrán también." Dijo Hermione con cariño. "¿Remus también se presentó a la prueba?" pregunto Hermione.

"Um, no," Dijo James enviándole una mirada furtiva a su hermana. "Su, um, abuela se enferma sabes. Y se perdería muchos entrenamientos."

"Ah," Dijo Hermione entendiendo más de lo que su hermano pensaba "bien, eso es probablemente lo mejor"

"Si, es lo mejor" murmuro. Remus se sonrojo y dirigió su mirada a sus zapatos.

Hermione fue a todos los partidos que jugó Gryffindor, y se sentó con Remus y Lily a apoyar a su hermano gritando hasta quedarse afónica. Sus padres llegaron tan seguido como sus compromisos se lo permitían, y también apoyaron a James y Sirius. Hermione se dio cuenta que tristemente los Black nunca llegaron a un solo partido, y su corazón dolió por Sirius.

Las finales de quidditch de ese año fueron entre Hufflepuff y Gryffindor. Hermione estaba tan emocionada que se adelantó a Remus y Lily y se dirigió a la cancha de quidditch para ver si sus padres ya estaban ahí. Se detuvo por un momento en la sección de Gryffindor. Su madre y padre ya estaban ahí, pero con ellos había un hombre extraño que nunca había visto antes. Era alto, bien parecido, con hombros anchos, y tenía esa arrogancia natural común en el círculo privilegiado con el que Hermione ya era familiar en esta vida. Sacudió su obscuro cabello hacia atrás riéndose de algo que su padre había dicho, y Hermione sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda. Se acercó. Como si no pudiera evitarlo, y observo al hombre que estaba frente a ella.

"Ah Alphard, esta es Hermione, hermana de James," dijo Charlus Potter con cariño, rodeando los hombros de Hermione con su fuerte brazo. Hermione parpadeo al ver los ojos grises obscuros de Alphard Black. Se parecía tanto al Sirius adulto que la vieja Hermione había conocido, pero no era él. Tal vez había algo diferente con sus ojos. Él le sonrió con amabilidad y tomo su mano para besarla. Ella le frunció el ceño ligeramente.

"¿Por qué no había venido hasta ahora?" preguntó, casi con brusquedad. Alphard entrecerró los ojos.

"¡Hermione!" el tono de vos de Dorea Potter era de sorpresa. Hermione retiró su mano de la de él y miró a sus padres.

"Lo pone triste, lo saben, el que ellos nunca vengan. Ustedes lo hacen bien, pero son los padres de James" dijo con firmeza, con su mirada en Alphard. Él la miro con curiosidad.

"¿Te dijo el que estaba triste por eso?" pregunto Alphard con más suavidad. Hermione sacudió sus rizos con indignación.

"Claro que no" contesto casi ofendida. El día que Sirius hablara abiertamente de sus sentimientos y se expusiera emocionalmente sería el día en que Hermione se saliera de la escuela y se volviera una vaga.

"Ya veo" Dijo Alphard en un susurro, y su mirada se dirigió a Charlus por un momento.

"Ven princesa, vamos a nuestros asientos" Dijo Charlus con firmeza llevando a su hija a sus lugares.

Por el resto del partido, pudo sentir como la mirada curiosa de Alphard Black se deslizaba hacia ella. Igual ella todavía grito por James y Sirius hasta quedarse afónica y salto de arriba abajo abrazando a Lily y Remus cuando ganaron la copa de Quidditch. Observo a Alphard acercarse a la cancha y ofrecerle la mano a su sobrino, quien la sacudió solemnemente, pudo ver desde su lugar la alegría en los ojos de Sirius cuando vio a su tío. Ella corrió hasta los dos chicos y los abrazo y beso a los dos en la mejía porque eso era lo que hacía en cada juego, pero esta vez pudo sentir la mirada de sus padres y la de Alphard Black en ella, y la hizo sentirse nerviosa.

HP/HG/HP

Hermione miro alrededor de su dormitorio con cariño. Las vacaciones de verano habían llegado otra vez. Ella y Lily todavía eran muy unidas y se habían prometido escribirse una a la otra. No estaba segura si Severus le respondería a sus cartas, pero esperaba que lo hiciera. Lily probablemente lo obligaría. Al menos, eso esperaba.

Al final, Snape le escribió cada semana, y Lily también le escribió. Los tres amigos se estaban haciendo muy unidos con forme pasaba el verano aunque fuera por medio de cartas, y Hermione había llegado a la decisión de que quizá James no era tan bueno para su mejor amiga Lily. No estaba segura, pero ella podría reservarse su opinión.


	3. Tercer año

**Hola siento el retraso pero mi trabajo no me había dado tiempo para trabajar en la traducción**

**para las personas que habían intentado dejar comentarios sin tener cuenta lo siento no se como pasó pero me acabo de dar cuenta que la opción estaba des-habilitada en mi cuenda, ya lo arreglé, mil disculpas**

**muchas gracias por los comentarios, favoritos y alertas**

**espero que les guste el capitulo y por favor dejen sus comentarios **

**gracias!**

* * *

El verano antes del tercer año de Hermione en su segunda ronda en Hogwarts se tornó interesante por muchas razones. Decidió que necesitaba mantener el brazo con el que sujetaba su varita en forma, y su casa era el lugar más adecuado para hacerlo. Quizá la otra Hermione se hubiera reusado a hacer magia simplemente porque no estaba en Hogwarts, pero la guerra puede cambiar la perspectiva de una chica. Ella tenía que tener un plan para practicar. Un lugar en donde James y Sirius no la encontraran. Esta parte era fácil porque ambos niños de doce años no querían estar con ella. Preferían nadar en el lago, o montar sus escobas, o no hacer nada siempre y cuando lejos de ella.

Caminó entre el bosque, y dio vueltas sin ninguna dirección especifica hasta que se encontró con un gran roble que tenía cientos de años. Lo observo con detenimiento, y se aseguró que no estuviera habitado por ninguna criatura mágica a la que fuera molestar. Sacó su barita y miro hacia todos lados para asegurarse que James y Sirius no estuvieran cerca. Sonrió y susurro el encantamiento que había encontrado en la biblioteca de la familia Potter, y toco el tronco del árbol. Una pequeña puerta se abrió, lo suficientemente grande para que ella pasara. Subió una serie de escaleras hasta llegar a un cuarto. Su propia casa del árbol seria su lugar secreto, pero debería ser cuidadosamente protegido. Ella sabía todos los hechizos, los había aprendido cuando estaba huyendo con Harry.

"_Patronum Totalum. Salvio Hexia,"_ comenzó a murmurar los encantamientos que protegerían su lugar secreto.

Para cuando había terminado, su especial casa del árbol estaba mejor protegida que la mansión Potter. La había hecho imposible de localizar, protegida y resguardada. Nadie podría saber que estaba ahí. Después de eso, se levantaba más temprano que los chicos, y podía desaparecer por horas, y cuando regresaba tenía esa sonrisa secreta. Su madre la observaba y se preguntaba que estaba tramando, pero si hacía a Hermione feliz por ella estaba bien.

Las fiestas de té con la sociedad de sangre pura continuaron, como continuo la amistad de Hermione con Andromeda Black, y quizá también su extraña relación con Augusta Longbottom. El ingenio mordaz, y sarcasmo de la señora hacían que la risa de Hermione se filtrara en las conversaciones en las fiestas de té más de una vez. La señora Longbottom observaba a la chica con interés y la invito a ella con su amiga Andromeda y su madre a almuerzos privados.

HP/HG/HP

"¡Hermione!"

"¡Lily!" ambas chicas gritaron y corrieron la una a la otra. Se abrazaron y saltón de arriba abajo en la plataforma 9 ¾

"¡Sirius!"

"¡James!" ambos chicos gritaron y corrieron el uno al otro, copiando a las chicas, ambas les mandaron una mirado severa.

"Solo espera, James Potter. Piensas que eres gracioso, bien lo bromista corre en la sangre de la familia Potter y yo también tengo el gen como tú." Dijo Hermione con voz fría, sus ojos avellana entrecerrados con desagrado. Bien, eso y Fred y George definitivamente la habían enseñado una que otra cosa. Ambos chicos empalidecieron. Era mejor no irritar a Hermione cuando hablaba con ese tono en particular. Habían descubierto el horror del maleficio moco murciélago ese verano, y ahora le respetaban de otra forma.

"Vamos, Hermione" dijo Lily en un tono igual de frio "Vamos a encontrar a Severus."

Las dos chicas pasaron, James mirándolas con una extraña expresión. Le gustaba Lily desde primer año, pero al ser un niño de once años no sabía qué hacer con esas emociones. A los trece, estaba comenzando a pensar que podría saber qué hacer, pero Lily no lo soportaba. Suspiro con fuerza, Sirius bufó.

"No te preocupes por eso, James. Hay suficientes chicas para salir en Hogwarts, y eventualmente Lily se acercara," dijo Sirius. James se encogió de hombros and ambos chicos fueron a buscar a sus amigos.

HP/HG/HP

"¡Hermione! ¡Hermione Potter! ¿Estas prestando atención niña?" demandó la profesora McGonagall. Hermione salió de su ensueño.

"Claro, profesora," Dijo Hermione con una débil sonrisa. La profesora McGonagall le frunció el ceño molesta.

"Entonces estará feliz de transformar su libro en un ratón," dijo con una mirada penetrante.

"Claro, profesora," dijo Hermione dulcemente. Pronuncio el encantamiento perfectamente e instantáneamente había un pequeño ratón blanco en su escritorio. La expresión de la profesora McGonagall se volvió más seria pero siguió su camino.

Hermione volvió a su ensueño. Tenía solo trece años. ¿Qué podría hacer ella para ayudar en los esfuerzos para combatir la guerra? ¿Cómo podría ella cambiar las cosas? Había comenzado con cosas pequeñas. Se había hecho amiga de Severus Snape, hablado con Regulus Black, y había incluso considerado conseguir a Malfoy como un aliado. Sin embargo, la mayor parte del tiempo no soportaba a Malfoy, y la vieja Hermione comenzó a gritarle cuando lo comenzó a considerar.

"¿Hermione?" Severus la codeo

"¿Qué?"

"Espérame en el árbol a la hora del almuerzo," le susurro. Ella asintió

"¿Quieres que lleve a Lils?" preguntó. El asintió

Severus estaba sentado debajo del árbol, esperándolas. Regulus estaba con él, y Hermione le dedico su más encantadora sonrisa. El parpadeo sorprendido, y le sonrió tímidamente. Los cuatro se sentaron bajo el árbol y hablaron. Hermione se sentó con sus piernas cruzadas moviendo su varita perezosamente y haciendo cadenas con margaritas. Hizo una para cada uno, y los chicos tenían sonrisas tímidas cuando se las puso alrededor de sus cuellos, sus carcajadas se escuchaban por todo el castillo.

"¿Qué crees que sea tan gracioso?" preguntó James de mala gana, viendo con nostalgia a Lily Evans quien reía junto a Hermione. Había decidido que ella era la chica más bonita de Hogwarts, y la más lista. Era una lástima que ella no lo soportara.

"Probablemente que tan estúpidos se miran Quejicus y Regu-mocoso con esas tontas cadenas de Margaritas en sus cuellos," Dijo Sirius sin interés mientras su mirada cayo más de una vez en la sonriente cara de Hermione.

"Probablemente se están riendo de como Hermione le cayó la boca a McGonagall en transformaciones. Estaba seguro que se metería en problemas," observo Remus desde atrás de su libro. Peter asintió en acuerdo.

Las dos chicas saltaron gritando de la risa y los dos chicos las persiguieron. Cuando Severus logró atrapar a Hermione y ella cayo en la grama riéndose de él, Sirius sintió una ira irracional que no podía explicar. James ya tenía el ceño fruncido.

"Vengan, vamos a trabajar un poco más con el mapa," murmuró antes de marcharse. El resto de los chicos se encogieron de hombros y lo siguieron.

HP/HG/HP

Hermione caminaba con pereza en los pasillos, leyendo mientras caminaba, jugando con un rizo en su dedo mientras pensaba en su plan maestro para la destrucción de Voldemort. Por el momento, su conocimiento estaba un poco limitado porque había cosas a las que no tenía acceso. Había sido forzada a admitir que Harry había retenido cosas que no le había confiado a nadie. Adivino algunas cosas, pero las suposiciones no la confortaban en nada cuando contemplaba la gran misión que tenía. Incluso Harry Potter, el elegido, había tenido ayuda. Se preguntaba si quizás ella necesitaría encontrar alguien que la ayudara. Quizá tendría que recurrir a tomar ejemplo de Dumbledore y comenzar a reclutar de entre los futuros mortífagos. Sabía que muchos de ellos se habían arrepentido de sus acciones, y las elecciones que habían hecho. Quizá ella haría lo mismo. Luego alguien la empujo y la envió a volar contra la pared donde se golpeó la cabeza.

"Mira por donde caminas, traidora de la sangre," siseo una antipática voz, y Hermione se encontró a si misma viendo la cara de Bellatrix Lastrange…no, Black. La prima de Sirius. La vieja Hermione estaba aterrorizada ante esa criatura, pero Hermione Potter estaba furiosa. Se defendió.

"Fíjate tú, Black" siseo enojada, su varita apretada en su mano. Los ojos de Bellatrix se volvieron salvajes, y Hermione se dio cuenta que la demencia había estado ahí mucho antes de que la mortífaga estuviera en Azkaban. Bellatrix dirigió su varita a Hermione y grito con rabia. De la nada, empujaron a Hermione otra vez, solo que esta vez era para esquivar la maldición de Bellatrix.

"Déjala en paz, Bella," Dijo Sirius enojado, con su varita en mano, sus ojos grises obscuros y tormentosos

"¿Es la traidora de sangre tu zorra?" se burló Bellatrix, haciéndole una mueca de asco a Hermione, aun en el suelo cerca de los pies de Sirius. "¿Es por eso que le has dado la espalda a todo lo que te han enseñado a creer?, debe ser muy buena, si puede hacer eso"

"No te atrevas a hablar de ella de esa manera," la voz de Sirius vibraba de rabia

"Oh, me atrevo primo" le dijo Bella "Me atrevo"

"Lárgate, Bella" dijo Sirius otra vez, su voz fría y mortífera, Bella le sonrió a Sirius y eso le dio escalofríos a Hermione.

"Me iré ahora," dijo en un susurro. "pero no puedes protegerla cada hora del día, Sirius, y yo estaré esperando"

Sirius la miro caminar por el pasillo y voltear and una esquina y luego estaba arrodillado junto a Hermione. La rodeó con sus brazos y la ayudo a pararse. Recogió su varita y se la alcanzó.

"Gracias" le susurro como en trance. Sirius la observo con seriedad. Las yemas de sus dedos rozando su mejilla con delicadeza, ella se quejó de dolor.

"Estas lastimada" murmuro, sus ojos oscureciéndose de enojo.

"Estaré bien," le dijo suavemente, viéndolo con sus ojos avellana bien abiertos. "Pudo haber sido peor"

"Si, pudo" murmuro el, volteándose a mirar el corredor por donde se había ido su prima. Sus facciones so volvieron frías y duras, mientras miraba con enojo la dirección en que ella se había ido. Se volvió a Hermione y sus facciones se suavizaron. "Me alegra que estés bien"

"A mí también," le susurro ella. La llevo con Madame Pomfrey y luego fue a traer a James. Tuvieron una conversación privada muy intensa, y miro a James casi temblar de rabia por un momento. La miro varias veces, pero la calma de Sirius pareció tranquilizarlo. Finalmente, se acercó a ella.

"¿Sirius dice que estas bien?" le pregunto James con un poco de duda, observado su mejía morada. Ella asintió.

"Lo estoy Jamie. El me salvó" dijo Hermione firmemente, James miro a Sirius con gratitud y luego volteo a ver a Hermione.

"Me alegra que el haya estado ahí, entonces" dijo James en un susurro, sus manos abriéndose y cerrándose.

Después de eso, Hermione fue más cuidadosa, más prudente en sus caminatas por el castillo. Practicó el hecho de invisibilidad en ella misma hasta que lo pudo realizar perfectamente y no verbal. Después de eso, sus paseos por el castillo se volvieron más seguros, y pudo suspirar aliviada. Sabía que James y Sirius trataban de mantener un ojo en ella, pero era difícil para ellos estar con ella cada momento de cada día. Eso, y algunas veces Hermione necesitaba privacidad.

HP/HG/HP

Era el juego para la copa de Quidditch y Hermione iba estar ahí para apoyar a su gemelo, y a Sirius. Recordaba la increíble cabeza de león que Luna había hecho. Y sabía cómo se había hecho porque la vieja Hermione había colaborado con todos los recuerdos necesarios. También, gracias a su conocimiento de sangre pura, sabia como arreglar sus uñas, alternando colores de Gryffindor con pequeños leones en cada uña que podían rugir ocasionalmente. Nadie había visto ese sombrero todavía, lo estaba guardando para el gran juego. La uñas sin embargo se habían vuelto increíblemente populares, y todas las chicas de Gryffindor las tenían.

"¿Señorita Potter?" pregunto la profesora McGonagall con una mueca de sufrimiento en su cara. Hermione se sentó recta y trató de parecer inocente. No podía evitar el hecho de que todas sus clases la aburrían hasta el cansancio y por lo general soñaba despierta en la mayoría de ellas.

"Si, profesora"

"Mientras admiro su dedicación al equipo de su casa, ¿Podría hacer callar a los leones mientras esta en clase?" preguntó la profesora con enojo.

"¡Oh! ¡Lo olvide! Lo siento, profesora," dijo Hermione. Saco su varita y la movió. Los leones… todos los leones se quedaron en silencio. Los estudiantes se vieron unos a otros con sorpresa. McGonagall parpadeó.

"¿Fue eso… no verbal, señorita Potter?" La profesora McGonagall lo observo con brusquedad. El rostro de Hermione se puso colorado. Miro con desespero a su hermano, quien parecía impresionado y sorprendido.

"Er… ¿No señora?" Dijo Hermione con suavidad. La profesora McGonagall la observo por un momento y luego siguió con la clase.

A parte de una que otra mirada, los estudiantes parecieron creer su negación del hechizo no verbal, lo cual era ridículo para un alumno de tercer. Hermione estaba intentando evitar cometer demasiados errores ridículos, pero algunas veces era difícil. Loa vieja Hermione sabía demasiado, y el conocimiento se infiltraba mucho casi todo el tiempo. Se encontraba a si misma realmente aburrida en todas sus clases. El único momento en que sentía que aprendía algo era en el verano con sus padres, y la señora Longbottom quien había tomado interés en su educación. El resto de las clases pasaron, y entonces llego la hora del juego. James y Sirius se pararon y corrieron a cambiarse. Hermione regreso a la torre de Gryffindor con Lily para cambiarse para el juego.

"¿Hermione?" Le pregunto Lily con los ojos bien abiertos.

"¿Si, Lils?"

"¿Qué diablos es eso?"

"Es una cabeza del león de Gryffindor. Para el partido de Quidditch. Es la copa, Lils tengo que apoyar a James. Es mi hermano, después de todo" le explico Hermione mientras se la colocaba. Lils la miro y luego sonrió.

"Es linda, ¿No?" dijo Lily

"Espera, mira esto" le contesto Hermione. Movió su varita sobre sí misma. "_Leo animator"_

La cabeza de león rugió tan fuerte que los otros estudiantes en la torre voltearon a ver al dormitorio. Cuando Hermione bajo con la cabeza de león puesta, todos comenzaron a vitorear. Todas las casas tendían a tener orgullo, y Gryffindor no era la excepción. A todos los estudiantes les encanto la cabeza de león, y aunque era perfecta para este partido de Quidditch. Hermione se había autonombrado la animadora líder, e incluso a los estudiantes más grandes les gustaban sus ideas.

"Muy bien Gryffindor, todos juntos" les ordeno Hermione. Les dio una hoja de papel a casi todos, _¡Gracias Slytherin! _Pensó con una sonrisa traviesa.

_Potter es nuestro rey,_

_Potter es nuestro rey,_

_No deja a la Quaffle colarse,_

_Potter es nuestro rey,_

_Nunca a los aros pierde de vista,_

_Es por eso que los Gryffindor _ lo animan,

_Potter es nuestro rey_.

"Hermione no creo que pueda cantar esto" murmuro Lily tratando de no reírse

"Orgullo Gryffindoreano Lils, orgullo Gryffindoreano" dijo Hermione.

"Wow, Hermione, a James le va encantar," dijo Remus con admiración en su voz.

"¿De verdad lo crees?" pregunto Hermione con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Remus le sonrió confirmándolo.

"Sé que lo hará" Le aseguro con su gentil voz

"¿Cómo pensaste en la canción?" preguntó Peter. Hermione se encogió de hombros.

"Un amigo mío, hizo una, una vez" contesto Hermione un poco seca. No le gustaba hablar con Peter y lo evitaba lo más posible. No había olvidad su promesa a James, pero todavía le desagradaba estar cerca de Peter sin importar cuanto tiempo, Remus le frunció el ceño pero ella estaba muy ocupada como para notarlo.

Hermione y Lily se sentaron junto a Remus y Peter en la seccione de Gryffindor, su cabeza de león rugiendo en intervalos exactos. Los Potter estaban ahí con el tío de Sirius Alphard, quien pensó que la cabeza de león era la cosa más graciosa que había visto. Seguía riéndose cada vez que la volteaba a ver, James se sentó sobre su escoba observando a su hermana por un momento. Ella lo saludo con entusiasmo. Y en ese momento, la cabeza de león rugió. Sirius voló hasta James, y comenzó a reír.

"¡solo tu hermana, James!" dijo entre risas. "¡Solo Hermione!"

"¡Yo pienso que es genial!" declaro James, defendiendo a su hermana. Sus mejías estaban sonrosadas con emoción y ella lo miraba con devota adoración. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y la saludo desde su escoba.

Más tarde Hermione demando que la victoria de Gryffindor fue debido a sus esfuerzos, y James siendo un chico listo no la contradijo. Tampoco le pregunto en donde había encontrado toda la comida para la celebración de la victoria. Notó que Sirius se puso rígido y se sonrojo cuando Hermione lo abrazo y lo beso en la mejía como siempre lo hacía. El frunció el ceño. ¿Qué le pasaba a Sirius? Ese pensamiento abandono su cabeza tan pronto Lily se movió frente a él para felicitarlo con fría educación.

El tercer año se acabó antes de que Hermione lo notara, y comenzó a preocuparse. El tiempo comenzaba a agotarse. ¿Cómo podría hacer que lo adultos le creyeran? Era una cosa que apareciera en medio del cielo y cayera en el campo de Quidditch. Si eso hubiera ocurrido. Ella hubiera sido una extraña y una historia sobre tener conocimiento del futuro podría tener mucho sentido. Pero en lugar de eso, era Hermione Potter, la hija sangre pura de una familia extremadamente antigua. Las personas que la habían conocido desde que nació podían reconocerla. Podrían pensar que estaba loca y enviar su pequeño trasero a San Mungo antes de siquiera poder decir Honeyduke's. Solo suspiro.

Algunas veces, apestaba ser una niña.


End file.
